


The Four A.M. Adoption

by GlowingHearts



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Insomniac Mikey Way, Other, Pete Wentz Is Allergic To Peanuts, Pete Wentz Is Happy, Platonic Petekey, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingHearts/pseuds/GlowingHearts
Summary: Mikey walked into the kitchen and did a double take. When he'd gone to bed, the light had been off, the kitchen had been tidy, and Pete Wentz had not been sitting on the floor.





	The Four A.M. Adoption

Mikey walked into the kitchen and did a double take. When he had gone to bed at twelve, the lights had been off, the kitchen had been tidy, and Pete Wentz had not been sitting on the floor. Four hours later, however, much had changed. 

As Mikey's eyes grew used to the brightness, he noticed more and more. First, that the fridge door was ajar - it had a habit of not closing properly, and Mikey shoved it.  
The peanut butter jar was sitting on the counter, lid open and -

Peanut butter? Neither he nor Gee liked the stuff. They didn't own any. Pete was allergic to it. Mikey squinted at Pete suspiciously, about to open his mouth and ask exactly what was going on, when he heard it. 

You wouldn't have thought that a kitten about the size of a grown man's hand could make that loud a purr, but all cats live to prove humankind wrong and this one was no exception. It looked like a scrap of grey cloth and sounded like a diesel engine. 

Mikey calmly walked out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom, grabbed his glasses, and then marched determinedly back to the kitchen. As he reentered the room, Pete's face assumed the expression of a puppy caught eating off of the dinner table. 

"I can explain . . . no, I can't."

Mikey raised his eyebrows and sat down beside Pete.  
"Be glad it's not Gerard who can't sleep."

Pete laughed. "You know as well as I do that Gerard would provide anything for an animal in need, Mikeyway."

He looked down at the little grey kitten, who had slightly lowered its volume, and smiled.

"What's the story?" Mikey asked. There was always one with Pete. 

Pete grinned. Once Mikey had begun asking questions, it was almost guaranteed he would go along with whatever the idea was. 

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the fridge-"

Mikey nodded. It was a logical choice and he sympathized.

"- and it was empty except for Andy's chocolate milk and Brendon's stuff. What does Brendon keep his stuff in our fridge for anyway? Doesn't he have his own? And he had bananas in there. Those don't even belong in a fridge!" Pete sounded grieved, and Mikey nodded sympathetically. Brendon and his boyfriend Ryan had habits of storing their belongings in others' dorms. 

"We have Ryan's cheez whiz in our fridge." he agreed. 

"That sucks. Anyway, there wasn't even beer in there. So I decided to walk to the corner store - you know the one, dirty windows and that Russian guy?"

Mikey nodded. He'd run into the friendly Russian shopkeeper a few times. 

"Well, I was nearly there when I heard this sad noise, so I went to investigate. And it was this poor little kitten, all alone, crying under a dumpster!"

Pete and Mikey glanced down again. Pete had been petting the kitten's head as he talked, and it seemed to be asleep. Mikey touched its head softly, shocked to feel that it was skin and bones. 

Pete continued, "She isn't a normal stray, because she isn't at all shy. She came to me when I held out my hand, so I picked her up. And I couldn't just leave her there, could I? So I brought her along to the corner store, and the Russian guy said peanut butter was good for cats - at least that's what I think he said; there was a lot of sign language and bad English involved. And that's why I bought peanut butter. And I couldn't go back home 'cause Joe's allergic to everything with fur. So the only smart thing to do was to come here. I crawled in through the bathroom window you always leave unlocked. Good thing your dorm is on the ground floor and I'm so skinny. And about ten minutes later you found me and that's the story." 

Mikey nodded, processing the information Pete had unloaded on him. "Did you get snacks though?" 

"Is that what you got from the whole story?" Pete lovingly punched him. "Of course I did. They're in the fridge though." 

Mikey got up and reopened the wheezing refrigerator. 

He really shouldn't have expected anything other than Twizzlers and strawberry milk; this was Pete after all. Grabbing two mostly-clean mugs, the milk and the Twizzlers, he sat down again, legs crossed. 

"So what's her name?"

Pete smiled again, glad to be talking about the kitten again. "I'm not sure yet. She doesn't look like a Molly or a Tabitha, and she's very sweet."

"How about Strawberry?" asked Mikey, sipping his milk through the hole in his Twizzler. 

Pete thought for a moment, then nodded. "That seems right." He would've said more, but he was cut off by an enormous yawn. "I'm about to crash; can I stay here for the night?"

They fixed a bed for Strawberry in a small Amazon box, and Pete slept on the floor of Mikey's room. 

When Mikey dragged himself out of bed six hours later, both Pete and Strawberry had vanished. Throughout the day, various texts between them revealed that Pete had visited the corner store again and sweet talked Kyril Ermatov the Russian guy into adopting Strawberry, whom he renamed Stasia after his dead dog in Russia. (A bit gruesome, Pete thought, but Mikey could see the sense in it.) Pete washed his clothes so Joe would never find out how close he had been to anaphylactic shock, Stasia lived a long and happy life as a beloved pet and prolific mother, and Mikey passed his big physics exam. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a train wreck haha (just like my life but let's not talk about that).  
> Please comment your honest opinion because I wrote and posted this while I was supposed to be asleep so I don't know if it's good or not. For some reason I get ideas in the night. Inspired by one sentence on Tumblr and my parents' old refrigerator so blame them. Also: I have no experience with uni whatsoever.


End file.
